


She is Fire

by femmefatales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Hermione is deep in the closet. Ginny, on the other hand, is out and thriving. Hermione also happens to be in love with her.Hermione is insecure. Ginny is bashful.The two go on a date.





	

Hermione will always be eyeing Ginny Weasley from afar. Or at least, that is the only plausible explanation for her current situation. Ginny is all spunk, an electric flame not only on the outside, but deep within. Her absurdly striking person, it seems to Hermione, constantly emits still-burning embers, while Hermione is nothing but a blank piece of parchment. An unextraordinary bore. A know-it-all. 

 

Ginny still waves to her in the halls and Hermione cannot fathom why. Pity? Obligation? Simple friendliness? Ginny is an enigma, a puzzle to be solved, and for the first time in all her life Hermione is terrified to search for an answer. 

 

The latest news amongst the school had spread like a virus. Ginny, the quidditch captain and heart eater, was a lesbian. She had been met with positivity, supportive friends, and countless admirers from all houses and age groups. “Ginny is setting an example for us all,” McGonagall had said with an aged hand on Ginny’s shoulder. “We should all admire her courage.” 

 

And then there is Hermione, so deep in the closet that the light of day is obscured by irrational fears and grievances. She has failed to even tell Ron or Harry about her bisexuality, for she is afraid. Afraid of their reactions. Afraid of what her conservative, muggle parents would think of her. Afraid of everything. 

 

She cannot repress the sheer loathing and bitter jealousy she feels towards Ginny. Ginny is a star, an inspiration, and her sexuality simply adds to her appeal. Hermione, on the other hand, is forever trapped behind closed doors. But beneath these gnarled emotions is a sweet flower, a honeysuckle blossom, that is growing inside of Hermione’s chest. Infatuation, perhaps? Love? Hermione loathes the fact that this flower has bloomed.

 

During potions, Hermione admires Ginny’s soft skin. Flawless, is what it is. Its dust of freckles and faint glow prove to be almost too much to take. The cascading locks of Ginny’s fiery hair take Hermione’s breath away and she grips her thighs beneath the desk in a futile attempt to return to reality. Snape’s tar-colored eyes narrow at her, sensing a disturbance, but Hermione fails to notice because Ginny is laughing now, filling the room up with sacred, sweet air. 

 

It’s a quiet afternoon in the library when something wholly unexpected happens. Hermione is curled up on a tattered velvet couch, immersed her current read: Love Potions: The Origin. 

 

She barely registers the sound of footsteps coming her way until the sound stops abruptly and a shadow is cast onto the book’s page. Hermione feels a flicker of irritation at the interruption that fades immediately after taking in the girl in front of her. 

 

Ginny. She's dressed in her Quidditch robes, hair up in a messy ponytail, and she’s so ethereal that Hermione practically falls off of the couch. 

 

“Hello, Ginny,” Hermione says rather stupidly, voice trembling slightly. She realizes then that Ginny looks nervous, eyebrows drawn together and teeth biting her pink lower lip. 

 

“Hermione, hello. Um,” Ginny stutters, and Hermione’s stomach clenches in concern. Ginny has always been so sure of her words, so confident. 

 

“Yes, Ginny? Are you alright?” 

 

Ginny’s group of fifth-year friends snicker behind her and Ginny whirls around to face them, cheeks glowing pink. “Would you all shut up?!” The group falls silent immediately. “Sorry about them. Yes, I...I’m fine. I was just...I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go on a date. Sometime. If you’re even into other witches.” 

 

Hermione’s brain short circuits. “What?”

 

“Ah, sorry. Well I suppose that answers that. Sorry to bother you while you’re studying!” Ginny turns around, avoiding Hermione’s eyes. She is halfway to the door before Hermione practically shouts: 

 

“Wait!” 

 

Ginny whirls back around, eyes wide and fearful like nothing Hermione has ever seen before. “Yes?”

 

“I’d...I would love to go on a date with you, Ginny.”

 

Ginny’s entire face lights up and it’s blinding. Her smile is a breath of fresh air, a clear guide amidst the clutter of Hermione’s tangled mind. “Oh! Brilliant! Wonderful!” Ginny saunters back over to Hermione, a swing in her step, and the fifth years at the door whisper frantically. 

 

“Where would you want to go?” Ginny is still beaming and she giggles quietly. Music. “Sorry, I’m quite happy. I thought I was taking quite a risk, asking you out of nowhere like this.” 

 

Hermione rifles through her thoughts for a reply, but all she manages to stammer out is: “Why me? I don’t understand.”

 

Ginny’s face falls at that and Hermione’s heart hurts at the sight. “Why you? Because I...you know, I like you! I have for quite a while. I think you’re so beautiful, so intelligent, so--”

 

Hermione laughs now and the sensation brings a serene sense of relief along with it. “Do you really?”

 

Ginny’s square jaw is set tight and her hard eyes are determined. “Yes, really. I mean it.”

 

Hermione’s stomach is doing backflips and she is giddy, beyond happy; she’s entered another plane of existence. “Oh.”

 

Ginny is smiling again, teeth white and just a little crooked. “So, Hogsmeade? This Sunday at noon?” 

 

“Sure, Ginny.” 

 

“Fantastic! Well, I’ll see you around then!” 

 

“See you.” 

 

As soon as Ginny is out of sight, anxiety creeps down Hermione’s spine, tarnishing her euphoria. A date. With the girl of her dreams. In Hogsmeade. In front of everyone. 

 

Well, she supposes. At least it will be out of the way. 

 

~

 

The date goes splendidly. For such an important moment in Hermione's life, she feels...good. Free. Despite the stares and murmurs of her classmates, she feels safe. Ginny’s warm hand is intertwined with hers and her bright grin mirrors Ginny’s own. Something about the hand of a girl, Hermione thinks, is soft and special. A shield. 

 

They kiss behind Honeydukes. The sun has soaked into Hermione’s tangled hair, making it warm and highlighted. Ginny runs her fingers through it and Hermione shivers, slipping a curious tongue across Ginny’s sweet lips. 

 

It's everything Hermione did not know she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! It was really fun and relaxing for me to write.   
> As always: PLEASE comment below and let me know if there is anything specific you would like to see me write. I can do Star Trek, Harry Potter, Supernatural, and a bunch of other stuff. Just let me know! You can also email me at heyhowareyouimgood@gmail.com for prompts. I'll gift the work to you!   
> <3 femmefatales


End file.
